The present invention relates generally to needlework devices, and more particularly to such a device which aids in completing a needlework pattern quickly and efficiently, while keeping the needlework fabric clean and wrinkle-free.
Needlework art, practiced by millions of persons of all ages, continues to grow as the population increases. A basic essential of the art's application is a pattern in the form of Cartesian coordinate-arranged small symbols indicating required yarn or floss color and location of required needle insertion points. A suitable needlepointing fabric may be tautly assembled to a scroll frame, designed to allow fabric to be progressively exposed for needlepointing. The frame is usually either mounted to a free-standing holding device or maintained in the lap. The fabric may also be tautly held within a needleworking hoop. This device allows certain portions of the fabric to be exposed, depending on the area in which the needleworker is focusing.
In needlework, the person looks at the pattern to determine the required floss color and point of insertion of the floss-threaded needle through the frame or hoop-mounted fabric. The person then inserts the needle through the fabric and, as required floss changes, cuts and ties the floss on the under surface, ie. "wrong side" of the fabric. As can be expected, this portion of the art is intricate, requiring much concentration and steadiness of hand. As a consequence, the needleworker does not have available an inordinate amount of attention to pay as to where or how the non-working hand is gripping the fabric.
Some needlepointing devices have been proposed. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,844 issued to Smith. This device mounts the fabric between two pairs of elongated support members. The fabric is connected by tacks and the like. This device requires a substantial amount of time and attention in order to accurately secure both ends of the fabric, each end between a pair of the support members. Further, anytime the person has to unroll or roll the fabric, the person must stop working, put down the needle, remove a pair of rubber bands from one or both support members, roll the fabric to the desired spot, and replace and readjust the rubber bands on the support member(s).
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a needlework aid device which is quickly and easily attached to the fabric, thus advantageously reducing to a minimum the time and effort required to perform this task. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a needlework aid device which eliminates the need for the needleworker to remove and replace the fabric within a frame or hoop, thus advantageously saving the needleworker further time and effort, while at the same time preventing the fabric from becoming wrinkled. Yet further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a needlework aid device which will aid in preventing the fabric from becoming soiled. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device which is simple in design, easy and inexpensive to manufacture and sell, and lightweight and non-bulky for easy portability. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a device which advantageously aids in prevention of fabric edge unraveling. Yet still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a needlework aid device which reduces fatigue from present needlework art, while at the same time increasing its pleasure.